Imperfectos
by Ceci Malfoy
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar, un enemigo derrotado y dos personas que no encajan en ese puzzle intentaran encontrar el suyo propio.
1. Todo tiene un inicio

Disclaimer: Todo lo conocido es creación de JK Rowling y lo demás producto de mi extraña imaginación.

Infinitas gracias a karinita1919, gracias por ayudarme en este reto y por ser como eres. Una persona fenomenal.

**Imperfetos**

**1. Todo tiene un inicio**

-¡Ginny! llegas tarde!- gritó nuevamente la señora Weasley a su única hija mujer detrás de la puerta.

Todos estaban entusiasmados y más alegres que cualquier otro día. El mago más oscuro de la historia por fin había sido derrotado junto a la gran mayoría de su grupo de mortifagos, muchos habían muerto en la gran batalla quienes ahora eran considerados héroes en todo el mundo mágico.

Harry Potter nuevamente ocupaba las portadas de todas las revistas mágicas como el salvador del mundo, junto a él estaban sus dos inseparables amigos, compañeros de aventuras y anécdotas: Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts quien con su envidiable inteligencia logró decifrar infinitos retos y sortilegios ayudando así, a su amigo en el camino a la derrota de Lord Voldermort. También estaba, como olvidarlo, Ron Weasley quien, siempre fiel a su compañero lo siguió hasta en las aventuras más peligrosas e intrépidas.

Estos tres juntos se preparaban entre risas y bromas por parte de los gemelos para partir rumbo al callejón diagon en busca de sus útiles escolares.

También presentes los miembros de la orden, los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Charlie, Bill y hasta Percy había decidido aparecerse por la madriguera para acompañarlos con gran entusiasmo.

Estaban todos.

En realidad, casi todos.

Ginny Weasley se miraba por quinta vez al espejo mientras escuchaba de fondo los gritos de su madre y las risas de los demás. No podía evitar pensar en lo poco agraciada que era. Sus pecas le cubrían prácticamente toda la cara dándole un aspecto de niña tonta, las ropas que utilizaba, todas compradas por su madre en una tienda de segunda mano no favorecían para nada su figura y su cabello no podría ser aún más llamativo.

Ginny odiaba como era y por más esfuerzos que hacía no lograba cambiar su aspecto de chica sin nada en especial.

Allá abajo todos celebraban un nuevo inicio de clases, un nuevo año escolar libre de magos oscuros que hagan la vida preocupante y temerosa. Ginny en cambio no podía celebrar nada, a veces pensaba en la idea de que si las cosas no hubiesen terminado favorecidas al bando de los buenos todo hubiera cambiado para ella (y es claro que sí), no tendría que volver a la escuela y solo esperaría quieta a un grupo de mortifagos entrar por la puerta de la madriguera y atacar a ella y a su familia...

''Sigue creándote finales trágicos Ginevra!'' se dijo apartando la vista de su propio reflejo

-¡Ginny! tu mamá esta enfadada porque no bajas ya, todos estamos listos, vamos- esa era Hermione.

A Ginny le caía bien la castaña, era muy amigable las pocas veces que conversaban y aunque no se le podría considerar una amiga, ya que solo hablaban cuando su hermano o Harry no estaban presentes, a Ginny le encantaba estar con ella. Eran esos los pocos momentos en los que se sentía aceptada.

Volver a la escuela significaba para Ginny solo dos cosas: 1.Otro año sin los gemelos, sus hermanos favoritos y los únicos que siempre estaban con ella 2.El sentirse apartada.

No tenía muchos amigos en su curso, solo las chicas con las que compartía habitación con las cuales de temas simples no pasaba de hablar. Luego estaban Neville y Luna los cuales nunca le negaban un lugar en la biblioteca o los jardines, le agradaba estar con ellos... entre las locuras de la rawenclaw y nuevas ideas para herbología de Neville, Ginny siempre lograba fundir una sonrisa. Pero esas ocasiones eran tan escasas como las veces que Snape le decía que había hecho un buen trabajo en su asignatura.

-Ginny¿estas allí¿que tanto haces allí dentro eh?- volvió la voz de Hermione tras la puerta y antes de que Ginny lo pudiera evitar, la castaña ya había entrado al cuarto. -Ginny pero que desorden, vamos luego arreglas todo esto se nos hace tarde- y de un tiron por parte de Hermione las dos Gryffindors ya estaban en el salón de la Madriguera.

-Ginny querida tardaste un siglo. Vamos, todos estamos listos para acompañaros a comprar lo que necesitéis- Molly se acerco hasta su hija y paso un jersey por los hombros de la pelirroja- A empezado hacer un poco de viento- agregó con una sonrisa.

Ginny se miró las mangas y parte de la prenda, no era más que uno de los tantos jerseys de sus hermanos los cuales le quedaban como enormes sacos. Se estiro un poco más el cabello pasándoselo por detrás de sus orejas y dando unos cuantos pasos más espero a que uno por uno coja su turno para ir hacia el callejón vía polvos flu.  
Los integrantes de la orden junto sus hermanos mayores ya habían marchado, los gemelos habían escogido aparecerse y Hermione estaba a punto de pronunciar las palabras rumbo al callejón, cuando la pelirroja sintió un aliento chocar su cuello.

Se tensó.

Como siempre lo hacia cada vez que aquella vos le hablaba. Y ahora más que nunca, Ginny podía sentirla a tan solo unos centímetros de ella misma, hablando lenta y para opinión de la pelirroja seductoramente. ''Merlín! Tranquila, te esta diciendo algo... vamos presta atención''

-Ginny. Ron, Hermione y yo pasaremos por una tienda nueva de Quiditch. Tú también puedes venir..

''¿Por qué tiene que acercarse tanto?. Acaso es tan ciego para no darse cuenta que me pongo nerviosa como una niña de siete años cada vez que me habla. ¡Salvas el mundo pero puedes llegar a ser tan tonto como mi hermano!''

-Claro.. si quieres.

El moreno le dedico una amplia sonrisa haciendo derretir todos los órganos vitales de Ginny incluyendo su corazón. Y asintiendo dejo paso libre a la muchacha en la chimenea.

''Bien, otra salida junto al trío famoso. Tranquila Ginny...pueda que en esta no hayan más chicas detrás de Harry''

-------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo------

Ginny observaba con expresión resignada algunas revistas de Quiditch, en las que salian las últimas escobas... todas mucho más nuevas y rápidas comparadas a la suya. Su paso al equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor fue una sorpresa para los Weasley, así que como ya era costumbre utilizaba una escoba de segunda mano (aunque para suerte de ella eso no se apreciaba tanto) y no tan rápida comparada con los demás miembros del equipo.

Suspiró. Y logro sustituir aquellos pensamientos con la idea de volver a jugar Quiditch, eso sin dudar sería parte de las cosas que extrañaría de Hogwarts si en algún momento su destrucción hubiese sido real.

Harry y Ron estaban viendo algunas fotos del equipo de Irlanda mientras Hermione, a su costado, leía unas revistas de ''Seguridad en campos de Quiditch''

-Creo que comprare esta para Ron y Harry- comentó la morena sin apartar la vista del papel

Ginny observo por la ventana de la tienda como decenas de magos y brujas paseaban contentos por las calles de Londres mágico disfrutando los últimos días de verano.

-No creo que mi hermano lo lea Hermione, es un troglodita que en su vida ha cogido un libro.

La castaña miró atenta a Ginny y asintió con un suspiro resignado- bueno, esperemos que lo haga Harry.

La puerta de la tienda dejó escapar el sonido de unas campanas al compás de la frase ''¡Bienvenido joven mago!''. Una figura apareció por esta y rodando los ojos sin dar importancia al saludo se acerco rápidamente al mostrador con una especie de objeto alargado en un maletín. Llevaba túnica negra y un sobrero que dejaba escapar algunos cabellos desordenados. El dueño se acerco hacia donde estaba el recién llegado y por su expresión, escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía este.

Ginny desvió una vez más la mirada hacia la ventana ''Vaya, se ven tan felices todos... ¡merlín¿que no se cansan de estar con una sonrisa todo el tiempo?, vamos! mirad un poco el lado oscuro de todo esto...muchas personas han muerto! no todo se centra en la muerte del mago mas tenebroso y oscuro y blablabla!'', no supo cuanto tiempo dedico su atención a recriminar la felicidad de aquellos desconocidos. Solo que, cuando Harry se acerco a ella ya se encontraba haciendo mímicas de reproche a una ventana.

''Diablos, ahora soy una loca a los ojos de Harry''

-Nos vamos Ginny, los demás nos esperan en un bar cerca de aquí- la pelirroja marcó su mejor sonrisa tratando de arreglar el incidente anterior. Pero solo recibió una sonrisa a medias por parte del moreno.

''So tarada...''

-------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo------

Los Weasley no podrían estar más... ¿alegres¿dinámicos¿paranoicos?. Por la tarde los cuatro jóvenes que aún cursaban Hogwarts marcharian hacia la estación y Molly ya juntaba pañuelos para las lagrimas que saldrían a flote al igual que en años anteriores en la despedida.

Mientras, todo en la madriguera era un lío.

Ginny con una expresión clara de concentración miraba fijamente un adorno muggle traído a casa por su padre. Una especie de tabla pequeña con números y un cuadrado de colores con un dibujo. Según Harry era algo llamado 'mobil' que servía para comunicarse entre los muggles.

-Merlín Harry, me gustaría saber tanto como tú acerca de muggles- había dicho la pelirroja en el momento de la explicación

-Eso es porque he vivido once años con muggles Ginny- había respondido el moreno con unsa sonrisa poco trabajada

''¿Es que nunca logro comentar algo...aceptablemente normal y que cause respuestas casualmente largas?''

-¿Ginny querida ya preparaste tus cosas?- escucho la pelirroja desde las escaleras

-Si mamá- respondió sonriéndole. Para que negarlo, echaría de menos la comida de su madre, nada como un buen plato de la señora Weasley. Y eso, hasta el salvador del mundo mágico lo reconocía.

-Pues entonces porque no subes con los chicos arriba, están hablando y haciendo bromas con los gemelos antes de marchar.

Ginny asintió y mirando por última vez aquel aparato con números se dirigió hacia las escaleras, no sin antes comprobar por el reflejo de una de las sartenes de su madre que colgaban en la cocina su atuendo.

Nada fuera de lo normal. Como siempre, pensó Ginny.

-¡Giiinny entra! no meee dejes sooola con estos cuatro adolescentes tontooos- dijó Hermione tocandose el abdomen intentando parar el ataque de risa

-Para tu información,- dijo uno de los gemelos que Ginny identifico como Fred

-Hermione,

-Diescinueve

-Años

-No son más

-Años de un adolescente- termino George

Hermione frunció el ceño- pero os comportáis como dos crios de quince- puntualizo

-Totalmente de acuerdo- intervino Ginny sentándose cerca a George recibiendo un cariñoso saludo por parte de este con un alborotamiento de cabellos

Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados a los pies de la cama del pelirrojo, riendo de cada ocurrencia por parte de los gemelos. La castaña estaba sentada sobre la cama y los gemelos al igual que Ginny en una de las sillas que había en la habitación. Ginny no puedo evitar fijarse en los rosadas que se encontraban las mejillas del moreno a causa de la risa, casi tuvo que controlarse por no plantarle allí mismo dos besos en cada una de ellas.

-¿Listos para empezar la escuela?- preguntó George

-Hermione seguro que si- contestó Ron

-Eso, Ron Weasley, se debe a que yo si he practicado lo enseñado el curso anterior durante el verano

-Hermione, solo alguien como tú podría utilizar las vacaciones para estudiar

Hermione roja como un tomate contuvo la respuesta, cosa que Ginny agradeció mucho, ya estaba harta de las peleas de esos dos. ''A ver cuando os decís te quiero de una puñetera vez caray'' pensó la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú hermanita lista para volver a jugar Quiditch?

Ginny agradeció internamente a sus hermanos, el Quiditch era un tema que a Harry le interesaba y en el que ella podía intervenir perfectamente.

-Bueno, aún no sé si me llamaran para el equipo de Gryffindor- contesto esperando algun comentario del moreno

-¡Oh Ginny! pero si Harry es el capitán!

''Diablos Hermione, dedícate a mi hermano!''

-Bueno Herm...-dijo Harry acomodándose las gafas- de todas formas tendría que hacer las pruebas obligatorias a principio de año, pero seguramente entras Ginny- esto último mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa

''Juro que muero ahora mismo!''

Hermione miró alternativamente a Harry y Ginny.

-¿Y sabéis quienes serán los próximos capitanes de los otros equipos?- quiso saber Fred

-Bueno... creo que Smith le dejo el puesto de capitán de Hufflepuff a Mcmillan- comento Ron.- de Rawenclaw no tengo la menor idea y.. - con mueca de disgusto- en las serpientes el capitán tiene que ser el huron

Ginny se percato de un cambio en la expresión de Harry. Parecía enfadado...

-Bueno... Malfoy esta solo Ron, pueda que haya decidio dejar Hogwarts- opinó Hermione

-No creo en eso- dijó Harry- el ministerio lo obliga a quedarse en el castillo hasta acabar los estudios por haber perdido a toda su familia en la guerra, lástima que ni con la destrucción de Voldemort podamos librarnos de esa maldita serpiente.

-No me parece justo lo que dices Harry, Malfoy ha perdido a su madre y el padre esta en Askaban, no sabemos como eso le haya podido afectar en su estado anímico y social

Harry entorno los ojos ignorando los comentarios de Hermione. Ginny decidió que era hora de ganar puntos con el moreno.

-Hermione, mejor cambiemos de tema.. Malfoy no es algo de lo que queramos hablar todos los aquí presentes precisamente- dijo una pelirroja muy segura de sus palabras

Hermione miró a Ginny y asintió. Harry sonrió muy agradecido a Ginny mientras esta apreciaba aquella sonrisa por el rabillo de un ojo con el corazón dando continuos saltos.

''Oh oh oh...¿porque es que siento mis piernas como gelatina cada vez que hace eso?''

-------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo------

- Bueno, Ron y yo nos vamos al compartimiento de prefectos Harry-dijo Hermione- Ginny...- continuó mirando a esta, la cual miraba distraídamente una de las ventanas

Listos ya con sus equipajes, los chicos estaban dentro del expreso decidiendo lugares.

-Vale- hablo Harry

-¿Te quedaras con Harry cierto Ginny?

Ginny dejo la ventana y miró a la castaña hablarle... estaba distraída pero capto perfectamente la parte de quedarse junto con harry.

Solos. Durante unas cuantas horas...

Diablos, tendría que recordar agradecer unas mil veces a su hermano y amiga por ser prefectos.

-Yo... bueno... ya había hecho planes para compartir asientos Gin...- contesto el moreno antes que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo

Adiós agradecimientos gratis

- Ya..., no pasa nada Harry- dijo la pelirroja y sin soportar quedarse mucho más tiempo allí fue en busca de algun comportamiento vacío.

Para ella... y para sus ranas de chocolate con bombas sabor hidromiel regalo de los gemelos.

-------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo------

Tez pálida y perfecta. Piel de mármol y cejas prominentes.

Draco miraba con atención su aspecto. Su rostro, con una expresión mucho más madura luego del verano más lento de su vida se encontraba rígido. Serio como solo un Malfoy podría estar.  
Miró sus manos y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Odiaba a su padre.  
Odiaba a Voldemort.  
Odiaba su vida.

Y sobre todo, odiaba a Harry Potter.

Maldijo la hora en que se quedo sin familia y sin el poder al cual estaba acostumbrado.  
Su poder.

Ahora no tenía nada. La gente lo miraba con rabia si le reconocían y los pocos magos del bando oscuro que quedaban en el mundo mágico no eran más que NADA.

Sonrió a medias. Él tampoco era nada.

Draco pensó en lo que le había dicho Snape, su ahora tutor por decirlo de algun modo. No le convenía huir ni intentar nada en contra del bando de San Potter, lo único que conseguiría sería unirse a su estupido padre en Askaban.

Preferiría ser nada a ser besado por un dementor.

Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta del baño en el que se encontraba. Había decidido hacer tiempo mientras todos lo demás se disponían a buscar un lugar en el expreso. No quería encontrarse con sus compañeros de casa ni amigos. Quería estar solo en ese viaje, solo por última vez antes de empezar su último año en Hogwarts. Solo, antes de tener a Dumbledor vigilándolo constantemente y a Snape detrás de él advirtiéndole lo que no debe hacer.

Soledad que extrañaría durante los próximos nueve meses.

Miró atento hacia cada lado y comprobando que todos estaban ya cómodos en algun sitio fue en busca de uno de los compartimientos ubicados en la parte trasera del tren, solían estar vacíos y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Abrió la puerta con inquietud y luego de hechar una mirada decidió entrar y tratar de descansar.

El viaje había empezado.

**Notas de la autora: **Este es el primer fic que publico en fanfiction así que tened piedad conmigo sip?, si os gusta recordad dejar reviews y sino también xD.

Besos!

Ceci Malfoy


	2. Huracán

**Imperfetos**

**2. Huracán**

Inquietantes ojos miraban el centro de aquel despacho. Todos pendientes de la respuesta del director y de lo que esta pueda suponer.  
Afuera, se respiraba los últimos aires veraniegos de ese año y las hojas empezaban a caer de sus árboles lentamente sin ninguna prisa hasta llegar algún punto fijo para quedarse allí hasta la próxima primavera. Un nuevo año escolar y junto a el una nueva vida.

Dumbledor respondió a las miradas de los antiguos directores con una sonrisa tranquila y serena, cogió el último caramelo que quedaba en su escritorio y desenvolviéndolo con lentitud observo esta vez a la otra persona presente en el lugar. Introdujo el dulce en su boca y saboreo sin apuros al mismo tiempo que escribía frases en un pergamino.

-No nos preocupemos por eso ahora Severus- dijo sin parar de escribir- los muchachos deben estar impacientes por lo que les espera este nuevo año.-continuó- no creo que sea conveniente apresurar las cosas.

Albus levanto la mirada hasta el profesor de pociones y obteniendo un Sí por parte de este le vio dirigirse hasta la gárgola. Suspiró y siguió escribiendo.

No era tiempo de dar noticias. Aún no.

-------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo------

Ginny agradeció mentalmente a sus hermanos por los chocolates que ahora disfrutaba. El carrito de dulces había pasado hace una media hora y lo cierto es que no llevaba dinero. Ni un Knut. Nada. No es que sea tan pobre como para no permitirse un simple caramelo, pero era típico de ella dejarse cosas prescindibles como el dinero en lo más profundo del baúl y tampoco era razón para abrirlo, sacar sus cachivaches e intentar cerrarlo otra vez seguramente con inútil esfuerzo porque la última vez lo había logrado su madre con un hechizo que tampoco recordaba.

Miró por la ventana los paisajes que pasaban y los que venían cada vez más rápido, quería que el viaje se haga largo e infinito. Las ganas de llegar a Hogwarts y empezar su 6to año eran nulas e inexistentes. Terminó el último chocolate y guardo las envolturas en los bolsillos del yérsey. La pelirroja no sabía que hacer en ese lugar tan pequeño y aburrido, aún quedaban cuatro horas de viaje y no tenía más remedio que permanecer allí como si de un asiento más se tratase.

Cruzó los brazos en busca de una posición comoda pero era imposible encontrarla, decidió recostar medio cuerpo en el asiento horizontalmente. A simple vista se veía lo incomodo que era, mas ella opto por continuar así.

Se quedo en esa posición unos cuantos minutos sintiendo como el tren avanzaba cada vez más rápido, luego el sueño le venció y no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos con una sola idea en mente.

La idea de que, ese año sería probablemente el último en el que podría ver a Harry tan seguido. 

Si alguien hubiese estado en ese compartimiento junto a la pelirroja y hubiese decidido acercarse hasta ella en ese preciso momento, habría visto una lágrima bajar por su mejilla para luego desaparecer en sus cabellos.

-------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo------

-Lo digo en serio Rachel, este año está aún más guapo y alto. !Incluso más guapo que Potter!

Ginny escucho otro halago para su hermano. Pareciera que todas las hormonas femeninas ese año hubiesen decidido ir tras el pelirrojo, algo que Ginny no comprendía, ¿Qué le veían al muchacho?, ¿Su cabello? ¿Sus pecas? ¿Su especial don por decir tonteras?

''Como se nota que no vivís con él..''

-Pues si es así mejor fijarnos en él que en Harry. Me han dicho que luego de dejar a esa chica Rawenclaw Potter va tras una de séptimo, una de su casa.

Genial, lo menos que quería era saber con quien había hecho planes Harry para compartir lugar en el viaje.

Hace una hora aproximadamente había concluido la ceremonia de bienvenida. Nada nuevo en ella. Nada, aparte que las caras de extrema felicidad que se apreciaba en cada alumno, profesor, director y fantasmas. Luego los perfectos habían acompañado a los nuevos a su casa correspondiente y gran parte había decidido descansar para el primer día de clases.  
En resumen, ese año prometía ser el año más normal de su historia en Hogwarts.

''Bien. Imagínate Ginevra, si la vida con un mago tenebroso era ya aburrida... mejor no pensar en como será todo ahora que no esta. Sí, mi suerte es envidiable...''

Cerró tímidamente las cortinas de su cama queriendo evitar que sus compañeras se den cuenta. Como si lo hicieran.

Suspiró e intento dormir para el primer día de clases. Su primer día en su penúltimo año, este año le tocaba examinarse para los EXTASIS y aunque el año pasado los TIMOS hayan ido moderadamente bien, Ginny no estaba muy segura ni confiada. Tan poco sabía lo que quería hacer luego de dejar Hogwarts. Es decir, ¿era necesario hacer algo luego de Hogwarts?, para ella sería más simple quedarse en casa y trabajar en la tienda de los gemelos vendiendo bombas hidromiel y bromas a los niños. Era seguro que los niños le darian más vida social de la que tenia en la escuela.

Harry Potter seguro sería auror, Ron podría ser un muy buen guardián y Hermione podría escoger entre cualquier profesión. Neville sería un excelente profesor de Herbología,  
Luna... bueno, Luna podría dedicarse a la búsqueda de cosas raras para el periódico de su padre y seguramente se sentiría la persona más feliz del mundo. ¿Y Ginny Weasley que?

Era obvio que sus padres no le dejarían quedarse en casa luego de acabar la escuela, talvez preguntarles a ellos sobre su futuro incierto no sería tan mala idea. Talvez y hasta una solución le encuentran, y talvez hasta esa solución resulta ser una de las mejores soluciones expuestas en la vida de Ginevra Weasley.

''Talvez y hasta termino siendo directora de Hogwarts'' sonrió

Bueno, bueno... soñar nunca hace daño. Sobre todo si el que sueña es la persona más insegura y por consecuencia incierta del mundo mágico.

Cerro los ojos con pesadez y quiso que Morfeo venga ya, a llevarla algun mundo donde se pueda sentir completa. Completa y feliz.  
Pronto una frase se coló en su mente antes de que esta se cerrara completamente junto a sus neuronas, Ginny pudo descifrarla y olvidarla en un micro-segundo.

''Talvez, este año no sea tan malo. Talvez lo normal vaya conmigo.''

-------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo------

-Muy simple, porque según mi padre los _''elefogosos'' _sí existen. Y son una de las especies más curiosas e importantes que puedan existir en nuestro mundo. Además -remarcó- nosotros, los magos y brujas, podemos llegar a ser unos terribles desconocedores de todo lo que habita en este mundo. Dime, Neville ¿nunca has pensado en lo que puede haber en las pelusas de la alfombra de tu habitación?

Neville pensó un momento antes de responderle con bastante serenidad.- Pues la verdad que no.

-Ni siquiera has pensado en lo que pueden ocultar las hojas que caen en el otoño, porque por algo caen. Para ocultar algo. Y nosotros no sabemos que es, porque las recogemos siempre luego de esperar ¡que caigan todas!- continuo con resignación

-Pues tampoco.

Luna aparto su mirada de los árboles que se alzaban frente al lugar en donde se encontraban los tres chicos. Miró a Neville y frunció el ceño con seguridad.

-Oye Neville, ¿tú alguna vez has pensado en algo

Ginny soltó un risita y se levanto arreglándose la falda.  
Estos eran Neville y Luna, sus acompañantes en casi todas sus horas libres.

-Me voy a ordenar un poco mis deberes chicos, seguid y luego me contáis en que quedo la cosa con los _''elefogosos'' _y sus facultades para jugar Quiditch.

-No te preocupes Ginny, cuando quieras puedo traerte una copia del número en el que mi padre habla de ellos.- apuntó la rawenclaw

-Vale Luna.- contestó con una sonrisa- adiós Neville, nos vemos después para las clases.

-Adiós Ginny...- alcanzó a decir Neville luego que esta empezara a correr rumbo al castillo.

Luna cogió a Neville de los hombros para prácticamente samaquearlo con una fuerza oculta en la rubia.- ¿Con que clases particulares, eh?- dijo remarcando la pregunta con una ceja levantada.- ¿Desde cuando sois profesor y alumna vosotros dos?

Neville suspiró con calma al mismo tiempo que aguantaba el equilibrio de los dos en el tronco de madera en donde estaban sentados.- Sí Luna, clases particulares para sus EXTASIS.-contestó suspirando otra vez- Y sí Luna, somos profesor y alumna desde hace dos horas cuando me lo pregunto y yo acepte. Hoy es nuestra primera clase. Y por favor deja de crearte cuentos.

Luna dudo un momento talvez pensando en si las palabras de Neville sonaban ciertas de acuerdo al test de veracidad que publicó su padre hace dos semanas. Últimamente no se fiaba ni en Dumbledor y analizaba a cualquiera que activara su capacidad para dudar.

-Vale. Te creo.

-------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo------

Blaise apretó los puños intentado controlar ese deseo de explotar en furia contra su amigo.  
Su estupido amigo.

Pero el deseo fue más fuerte que su autocontrol. Corrió escaleras abajo con rapidez apartando cualquier mocoso de primero que aproveche sus horas libres para recorrer el castillo. Doblo los nudillos en el camino para irlos calentarlos antes del golpe que iba a regalarle a la estupida perfecta nariz del rubio y porque no, a toda su estupida perfecta cara. Cruzo con ira el último pasillo en donde Draco había entrado.  
Pero allí no había nadie.

Un golpe cargado de furia fue a parar a la pared mas cercana.

-¡Mierda!, maldito seas Draco.

-Estoy aquí Zabbini y para de maldecidme por décima quinta vez en el día.

Blaise rió a carcajadas.- Sabes que este golpe iba para ti ¿cierto?. Si no quieres que este amigo mío.- dijo mostrándole un puño marcado con pequeñas manchas rojas- vaya a parar a tu cara deja de decir tonterias entonces.

-Sabes que no son tonterías Blaise.

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Claro que eran tonterías, eran las ideas más estupidas que habían salido de la boca del rubio desde que le conocía. Y Draco no solia ser precisamente la persona más cuerda.  
Ahora le resultaba difícil verlo como alguien que haya perdido totalmente la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que Draco? haz lo que quieras. Yo nunca fui tu esclavo como Crabbe o Goyle y me importa una mierda tu vida Draco. Te repito... haz lo que quieras.

Malfoy observo como el Slytherin se iba con un levantamiento de hombros indicándole que no se metería más en el asunto. Indicándole que estaba solo y nunca mejor dicho. Indicándole que esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para cambiar sus ideas.

Pero no sería así.

-Maldito seas tú Zabbini.- siseo cuando este se hubo marchado.

El rubio paso por el mismo camino que su amigo rematando la pared con otro puño esta vez por su parte. Pensó nuevamente en lo mierda que era su vida desde la caída de Voldemort, mucho más mierda de lo que era antes. No obstante, antes tenía poder.

Solo quería que Hogwarts acabara ya.  
No soportaba más estar encerrado allí y ver a los causantes de su caída cada día.

Volteo cabizbajo la esquina y siguió ajeno a lo que le rodeaba. Ajeno también a esos dos pares de pies con zapatos y medias negras. De segunda mano pero conservados.

Un Weasley. No había duda.

-Yo no he escuchado nada- habló Ginny.- pasaba por aquí y os vi gritar y discutir por eso me espere a que terminarais para poder pasar.

Draco miró directo los ojos chocolates de la Gryffinfor intentando que esta pensase que trataba de leerle la mente o algo parecido. Intentando asustarla. Molestar a un Weasley siempre es divertido cuando se sabe que su vida es peor que la tuya.

Sin embargo, esta se mostró de todo menos asustada.

Ginny contesto recargando también su mirada en esas dos bolas grises que irradiaban ira.

''Contéstate Ginevra, ¿porque diablos decidiste coger el pasillo más largo?''

Draco era mucho más alto que ella y empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Lo cierto es que por raro que parezca no le costaba tanto intentar aparentar el temor. Pueda que el hecho de que el rubio no haya intentado todavía hacerle algun hechizo ayudase en gran parte.

Ginny vio como era él quien acababa el debate de miradas y echaba andar a paso ligero hacia algun lugar del cual no tenia idea.

Suspiró viendo como este se alejaba cada vez un poco más, giro sobre si recordando el porqué de su regreso al castillo.

Un poco más tranquila hecho andar ella también, pero no lo suficiente rápido para no escuchar el comentario del rubio.

-Mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos pobretona, y de tus estupidas ranas de chocolate.

''¿Qué?!!''

**Notas de la autora: **Mil perdones por haber tardado dos semanas en publicar el segundo chap xD. La verdad pensaba que tardaría mucho menos pero las cosas se me juntaron sin darme cuenta... Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, animan mucho para seguir escribiendo así que esta vez espero muchos más xD.

Besos y no olvidéis comentar!

Ceci Malfoy

PD: perdonad cualquier palabra mal escrita, estoy de pasada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para corregir.


End file.
